You are the one
by xiaoying
Summary: S+S and little of E+T. Syaoran went to Japan and met Sakura. Then how they get to know each other and fell in love... Please R+R
1. New Neighbour

Hi everyone! No magic no clow card no Kero no Yue. This is a story about Syaoran went to Japan and met Sakura and how they fell in love and all the things they go though...  
  
" _ " Talking  
  
' _ ' Thinking or Talking to themselves  
  
( _ ) Talking to you  
  
* _ * Action  
  
You are the one.  
  
Chapter 1 - New Neighbour.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake Up! Wake Up! You are going to be late for school!" said the alarm clock  
  
Sakura pressed on the alarm clock and went back to sleep  
  
"Sakura wake up now! Sakura, if you are not going to wake up now, you will be late for school!" shouted her father in the kitchen  
  
"HOE!!" Sakura quickly jump out of her bed and open her curtain.  
  
"Still no one stay there?" said Sakura looking over to the room beside her house before going into the  
  
toilet (the house next to her is not haunted or something is just that her neighbour had just moved out)  
  
"Good Morning Otou-san, Onii-chan. I am going to school now!"  
  
"Good Morning Sakura. Ya Morning."  
  
"Sakura aren't you going to have your breakfast first?"  
  
"No! I am going to be late for school! Bye!"  
  
"Bye! Oh ya, Sakura we are going......" not finishing his sentence  
  
*BANG!* The door closed.  
  
"To have a new neighbour..." finishing his sentence  
  
She turned back while roller-skating to see what her Otou-san wanted to tell her but suddenly  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile in her house *~*~*  
  
"What?! New neighbour?" asked Touya  
  
"Ya! Just moved in this morning! Wait I am going over to see if they needs any help. Coming too?"  
  
"No. I am going to meet Yukito in ten minutes time. We are going for our soccer practice. I am going now, bye!"  
  
"OK! Bye! Be careful."  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile outside *~*~*  
  
"OUCH!!! Gomen! I was not looking."  
  
A boy turned to face Sakura when their eyes met.  
  
'Wow... He is so handsome. And those beautiful eyes.'  
  
'Wow... What a beautiful girl!' said the boy in his mind too  
  
"Oh no! I am going to be late for school. I must get going." finishing the sentence, she went off but  
  
"Oh ya! My name is Sakura. I am going to visit you after school to see if you need any help."  
  
*~*~* In the class *~*~*  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. Luckily you are not late again."  
  
*sweatdrop* HeHe!  
  
"Oh ya Sakura-chan, so are you coming with me and Eriol to the shopping mall today?"  
  
"I don't think so. After school I am going to meet a new neighbour."  
  
"New neighbour?!"  
  
"Hai! New neighbour I met this morning."  
  
"Oh... It is a boy? Handsome boy?"  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai!"  
  
*~*~* A few minutes later *~*~*  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" said a boy waving infront of her face  
  
"HOE!!"  
  
"Sakura what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing. So what can I help you boy?" looking at him, feeling annoy  
  
"I was thinking can I go out with you this afternoon?"  
  
"No. I am not free."  
  
"Oh." said the boy looking sad  
  
"Sakura! Still many boys asking you out?" asked Tomoyo  
  
Sakura was a popular girl in school not only beautiful she is also very good in sports.  
  
Tomoyo is also very popular in school but not popular as Sakura and on the other hand Tomoyo have a boyfriend, Eriol.  
  
"Hai! I don't want to go out with them." said Sakura looking at the sky thinking about those amber eyes she had seen this morning (she sat next to a window)  
  
"Sakura... are you thinking about the boy you met this morning?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"HOE!!!"  
  
"We have been good friend since we are young so I know what is in your mind." said Tomoyo  
  
"Hai! I can't hide anything from you... my good friend." said Sakura smiling  
  
"Is he handsome?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"What handsome? Talking about me?" said Eriol walking towards Tomoyo  
  
"Hai! Hai! Hai! handsome boy and no we are not talking about you." replay Tomoyo  
  
"So..."  
  
"We are talking about a boy whom Sakura met this morning."  
  
"Oh... so handsome?" looking at Sakura  
  
"Hai! He looked so handsome and cute."  
  
"Oh... someone fall in love!" said Eriol looking at Tomoyo  
  
  
  
Xiaoying: Please R+R. My English is not so good so don't laugh if I made mistake. 


	2. New Friend

Thanks Saint-Tail02. I don't speak Japanese or Spanish. I just know a little Japanese. I speak Chinese with my friends more often but I still speak English. So my English is not so good.  
  
You are the one. Chapter 2 - New friend  
  
" _ " Talking  
  
' _ ' Thinking or Talking to themselves  
  
( _ ) Me talking to you  
  
* _ * Action  
  
*~*~* After school *~*~*  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun."  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Sakura!" shouted the same boy who asked her out this morning  
  
"Sakura can I walk you home?"  
  
"I am not a three year old kid who need someone to walk home with me." said Sakura coldly while walking toward the school gate  
  
"Ok! Maybe tomorrow then?" shouted the boy  
  
Sakura don't said a word and walked out of the school all she was thinking is that she is going to meet the boy she met this morning.  
  
*~*~* In Sakura mind *~*~* (talking to herself)  
  
'I am going to meet the boy I met this morning. WOW!!!'  
  
'Should I bring him something? How can someone go with an empty hand? Should I bring some cookies or cakes? Which type of cakes should I bring? Chocolate or strawberry cake? I don't know which type of cake he like.'  
  
'Err....!!!'  
  
'Maybe Chocolate cakes. I like chocolate cakes.' (I like chocolate cakes too)  
  
'Ok! Chocolate cakes! Chocolate cakes! I am coming!!!'  
  
*~*~* In Sakura's house *~*~*  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Ok! Let start with my chocolate cake."  
  
*~*~* meanwhile in Li House *~*~*  
  
'Oh... what a cute girl! And her green eyes... look beautiful.'  
  
"Master Li... Master Li..."  
  
"Yes... anything I can help you Wei?"  
  
"I just wanted to know, is there something wrong about the light bulb?" (I can't think of anything that he can be holding)  
  
"you have been staring at that for a very long time."  
  
"Oh... nothing nothing wrong."  
  
"Ok, I am going out. So anything you want me to get for you?"  
  
"No. It's alright."  
  
"Ok, I will be back soon."  
  
*~*~* In Sakura's house *~*~*  
  
*DING*  
  
"Great! Mmmm... smell nice."  
  
"Oh no 3.30p.m already. I am not sure if he is home."  
  
Sakura took out the cake, put it into the box, opened the door and went over to Li flat. (Remember next door only)  
  
Sakura stood infront of Li flat.  
  
Oh great, what am I going to say when...  
  
Suddenly the door open  
  
"Hi! Ermmm.. I am Sakura Kinomoto. I am living there.." looking at the house next to his  
  
"We had met this morning... remember?" said Sakura blushing  
  
He said nothing but just nodded his head. He knew that they met this morning because of her eyes... beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Er... This cake... I baked for you." said Sakura taking the box up for Syaoran  
  
"Oh... Thank you! Please come in." said Syaoran taking the box of cake from her hand and walking to his living room  
  
*~*~* meanwhile in Li House *~*~*  
  
Sakura follwed as Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Please sit down." said Syaoran looking at his sofa  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"So tea or ..."  
  
"Tea will do. Arigatou." said Sakura interrupt  
  
"Here." said Syaoran handing the cup of tea to Sakura  
  
"Arigatou." said Sakura blushing  
  
"I am Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. And you can call me Syaoran."  
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me Sakura."  
  
*Silence..*  
  
"You want some cakes?" said Syaoran looking at the box of cake  
  
"Oh... Ok!"  
  
Syaoran opened the box  
  
"Mmmm. Smell nice and I like chocolate cakes." said Syaoran looking at Sakura smiling  
  
'Wow... KAWAII!!!'  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Oh Yeah." said Sakura blushing  
  
"Here."  
  
"Arigatou. So anything I can help you? Like cleaning up the place or..."  
  
"Arigatou. But I can handle it myself."  
  
"You want to look around?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure! Want to look at my room? But I still haven't finish tidying yet."  
  
Then Syaoran hold Sakura's hand and ran toward his room.  
  
*~*~* In Syaoran's room *~*~*  
  
Syaoran opened his room door and stepped in with Sakura. Syaoran is still holding Sakura's hand.  
  
"There! Here is my room." said Syaoran looking around his room  
  
*Silence..*  
  
Then he turned around and looked at Sakura. Then he saw Sakura was looking down and blushing. He looked down and found that he was holding her hand. Then he let go of her hand.  
  
"Gomen! I don't know I was holding your hand." said Syaoran blushing too  
  
"It's alright!"  
  
Then Syaoran walked toward the tin of paint and took up one of the brush and paint the wall.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"You want to help? Demo it will dirty your clothes."  
  
"Then do you have extra t-shirt that you don't really want to wear?"  
  
Then Syaoran stood up and walked towards a box. (remember he haven't finish tidying his room)  
  
Then he took out a t-shirt and gave it to Sakura. Then Sakura took a looked and said  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wear this t-shirt? It looked new."  
  
"Hai! This a new t-shirt."  
  
"Don't you want to wear?"  
  
"Never mind. You can wear it."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Really never mind. Go and try. The bathroom is on the right, just next to my room."  
  
"Oh... Ok."  
  
Then a few minutes later, Sakura went back into his room.  
  
"It looked a little big for you." said Syaoran smiling at Sakura  
  
"Hai... A little. But never mind let start!!!"  
  
"Ok! Let start!"  
  
Then Sakura took the brush up and started to paint the wall.  
  
"So... why do you want to come to Japan?"  
  
"My mum told me to come."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because my mum like Japan and she wanted me to look around first before she come so that I can bring her around."  
  
"Then how about your study at Hong Kong?  
  
It's holiday now."  
  
"Oh... So"  
  
Then Sakura turned around and the brush accidentally touched Syaoran's face and Syaoran's face was painted green. (only his left cheek)  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
Then Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiles evilly.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura stepping a few step back  
  
"He!He!He!"  
  
Then came the brush...  
  
"HOE!!!" shouted Sakura  
  
Xiaoying: So how? Please R+R. Next chapter will be Syaoran going to the same school as Sakura. 


	3. New Classmate

Thanks for all your reviews! Please R+R! Hope you like my story.  
  
***************************************  
  
You are the one Chapter 3 - New Classmate  
  
" _ " Talking  
  
' _ ' Thinking or Talking to themselves  
  
( _ ) Me talking to you  
  
* _ * Action  
  
***************************************  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake Up! Wake Up! You are going to be late for school!" said the alarm clock Sakura pressed on the alarm clock and went back to sleep "KAIJUU! you are going to be late for school. It's 7.00 am already" said Touya HOE!!!!!!! LATE! LATE! LATE!  
  
Sakura ran down the stair and out to the door. 'Faster! Faster! Sakura! LATE! LATE!' (I am just like her, always going to be late for school and always get to school just in time.)  
  
*~*~* School *~*~*  
  
"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" "Ohayou Tomoyo-chan! Ohayou Eriol-kun!" "Sakura-chan I heard that there is a new student coming to our school today. It's a boy." "Tomoyo-chan!!!" "OK! OK! I know! I know you don't like to hear but I still want to tell you maybe he is your Mr. Right." "TOMOYO-CHAN!!!" "OK! OK! Let's go to class."  
  
*~*~* School gate *~*~*  
  
"KAWAII!!! KAWAII!!! KAWAII!!!" shouted the school girls  
  
*~*~* Class *~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan the new boy is here! KAWAII!!!" "OK... Where is it Tomoyo-chan?" said Sakura not really want to care "Look outside the window maybe you can see him." "OK! OK!" (remember Sakura is sitting near to the window)  
  
*~*~* Looking out of the window *~*~*  
  
"Where Tomoyo-chan?" looking at Tomoyo beside her "There! pointing at a group of girls below" "Where?" "The girls surrounded him." "Then forget about it! I can see him during lunch break."  
  
*~*~* After 10 minutes *~*~*  
  
"Why is the teacher not here yet?"  
  
*~*~* The door opened *~*~*  
  
"Class! Class! All of you get back to your sit." "Sensei! Sensei! Which class is the new boy in? said one of Sakura's friend" Sakura don't really care so she continue to read her story book. "Now come in." said the sensei  
  
"The new boy is in our class. He came from Hong Kong. His name is Li Syaoran"  
  
'Li Syaoran? From Hong Kong? Could he be... Syaoran?' "OK! Introduce yourself." "My name is Li Syao..." Then Sakura lifted her head up. "Syaoran!" shouted Sakura standing up interrupting Syaoran Then Syaoran looked at her for a second (just a second) "Sakura! I thought maybe we are not in the same class." "Oh... you'll know each other?" asked the teacher (most of the time the teacher will like to interrupt in here) "Hai!" reply Sakura and Syaoran just nodded his head "Sakura! Is he the guy you said you met him yesterday?" whisper Tomoyo Sakura nodded. Now all the girls except Sakura and Tomoyo are talking to each other "Why do Sakura always so lucky? All the handsome boys knows her? All the handsome boys like her?" "Because she is pretty!" reply a girl "All the girl don't really like Sakura because they are jealous that she is pretty and all the boys only like her." "Class! Class! Shizuka ni! OK Li you sit behide Sakura" He nodded his head and walked to the back.  
  
*~*~* The bell rang *~*~*  
  
"OK Class it's end of toady's lesson. See you tomorrow." All the pupils stood up, took their bags and some went our of their class room. Syaoran took his bag and went out of his class. When he was walking out, all the girls in his class went over to him. The girls was asking him  
  
"So Li do you have any girlfriend?" "Where do you live?" "Who are you living with now?" "Can I go out with you? Can I be your girlfriend?" ........  
  
Sakura stood there and watched them. She was quite shocked to see Syaoran can handle the problem well.  
  
'How can he handle all this so well? Maybe in Hong Kong it often happened too. We can't blamed him for so cold to them. The girls are so irritating and if I am Syaoran I will also do the same, just walk away.'  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" asked Tomoyo shaking Sakura "Oh... Ya I am fine. Let's go! Eriol is still waiting for us." "Are you going to walk home with Syaoran as he just stay next to you?" "I am not sure. He say nothing." "Oh... Today I can't go to the supermarket with you. That Eriol.... last minute then he told me "he brought the movie ticket for this afternoon. Can you go by your own?" "he just wants to give you a surprise and never mind I can go by own." "You are not mad at me?" "Why would I? You just go and have your fun, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I am not a three year old child that need my "mum Tomoyo" to bring me shopping." said Sakura smiling away "Hi Eriol-kun!" "Hi Sakura-chan and my pretty Tomoyo. So that is the "handsome" boy the two of you are talking about yesterday? I am more handsome then him." said Eriol "Hai! That's the boy." "OK now, handsome boy are we going or just standing here?" "Going! Of course we are going. I am not going to miss my date with Miss Tomoyo." "OK then I will call you tonight Sakura! Sayonara!" "Sayonara!"  
  
*~*~* School gate *~*~*  
  
After that Tomoyo ran out of the classroom. Sakura was left walking out alone. Then when she was near to her school gate, she saw a group of girl crowding around a person. Then Sakura was curious that who and why the girls are crowding the person so she ran over and take a look. But there are too many girls she don't have a change to see so she thought maybe is one of the popular guy in school so she turned and walked away.  
  
But after a few stepped, she heard someone calling her. "Sakura!" She turned and looked around but saw no one walking towards her or calling her so she turning and walked. But then she heard her name again. "Sakura!" She turned and looked around and still no one was walking towards her or calling her but suddenly she saw a boy was trying to get out of the group of girls.  
  
"Syaoran!" shouted Sakura  
  
Then he put his index finger on his lip telling her not to shout his name. Finally he made his way out. He ran quickly towards Sakura and pulled her hand and ran away.  
  
***************************************  
  
Xiaoying: So how? Hope you like it. Please R+R!!! 


	4. Dear Diary

You are the one  
  
Chapter 4 - Dear Diary  
  
" _ " Talking  
  
' _ ' Thinking or Talking to themselves  
  
( _ ) Me talking to you  
  
* _ * Action  
  
***************************************  
  
Then he put his index finger on his lip telling her not to shout his name. Finally he made his way out. He ran quickly towards Sakura, pulled her hand and ran away.  
  
"Luckily we ran fast." said Syaoran looking at Sakura  
  
"Ya..." said Sakura looking down at her hand (Syaoran is still holding her hand)  
  
Then Syaoran looked down and found that he is still holding Sakura hand. He immediately let go.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
"Never mind. Why are you standing there with a group of girls crowding around you?" asked Sakura  
  
"Actually I was standing there waiting for you. I kinda of forget the way to go back home, so.."  
  
"Oh I see. I am going to the supermarket. You want to go with me or you want me to bring you home first?"  
  
"Can I go with you? I want to go and look around too."  
  
"Sure! No problem! Let go."  
  
"Sakura you are going to cook tonight?"  
  
"Hai. We take turn to cook and today is my turn to cook."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Maybe you want to come over to my place tonight for dinner?"  
  
"Oh I love to, but Wei is cooking for me tonight."  
  
"Ok. Maybe next time then."  
  
"Here we are!" said Sakura  
  
Then they went in the supermarket and bought all she need and walked out.  
  
"Syaoran I am going to buy something so wait for me here."  
  
"OK." reply Syaoran  
  
Then Sakura ran into the shop and bought a book and walked towards the chair where Syaoran is waiting.  
  
"OK. Syaoran let go!"  
  
Then the two of them were talking and laughing all the way home. they was walked home talking and laughing all their way.  
  
*~*~* Outside her home *~*~*  
  
"OK! I'm home! Thanks for carrying the bags for me. Want to come in and have some tea?"  
  
"No thanks I need to go home before Wei get worried."  
  
"OK maybe next time then."  
  
"Ya next time. See you tomorrow. Can I walk to school with you tomorrow?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
"OK then I were be waiting for you here at 6.50." (they must reach school at 7.15)  
  
After she had her meal she walked straight up to her room. Then she took out the book she bought just now and started writing  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today a new boy from Hong Kong came. His name is Li Syaoran. I met him the day before already. He is handsome and cute. Many girls in our school and our class are all crazy about him. Are you jealous Sakura? Hoe!!! Who said that I am jealous? He is not my boyfriend or something... He is just my friend! Today Syaoran and I went to the supermarket. We were so happy and actually I want it to last forever but... See... you like Syaoran but you don't dare to admit only! Who said I like Syaoran? No way! But look like I kinda of... No! No! No! He is just my friend! I am going to bed now. Tomorrow I must wake up early because Syaoran will be waiting for me. We are going to school together. Wow!!!  
  
Sakura  
  
***************************************  
  
xiaoying: In her diary she will write down everything. Like asking herself all kind of question and answer her own question. Err... I don't know how to explain. Maybe you read the diary she wrote in the next few chapter or something you will understand. 


	5. A Boy And A Girl

You are the one  
  
Chapter 5 - A boy and a girl  
  
" _ " Talking  
  
' _ ' Thinking or Talking to themselves  
  
( _ ) Me talking to you  
  
* _ * Action  
  
***************************************  
  
The next day Sakura wake up early. 6.30 she was already sitting at her sofa waiting.  
  
KAIJUU?! KAIJUU?! Am I dreaming? Am I? Am I? said Touya slapping on his face  
  
You are not dreaming! I just woke up early today, no need to have such a big reaction right?  
  
OK! OK! Have you have your breakfast?  
  
Ya! I have it all prepare. Oh no, 6.45 already, I got to go now! Bye!  
  
*BANG*  
  
*~*~* Outside her house *~*~*  
  
Syaoran was walking up and down the path slowly  
  
Sorry Syaoran! Am I late?  
  
No. I came early.  
  
Oh... OK! Let go then.  
  
Sure.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This few weeks Syaoran and I are going to school together. The first day when I was supposed to met Syaoran, I woke up early. You know what Onii-chan said, he said "KAIJUU?! KAIJUU?! Am I dreaming? Am I? Am I?" Like I can't get up early! Everytime I just want to sleep for another 5 minutes only! Sometime Syaoran and I will go to the supermarket or shopping together. I am so happy! I know a lot of girls are talking behind my back but I don't care! As long as I am with Syaoran. Am I really falling in love with him? No... No I don't really like him and what if I really like him? He will not like me! I am not as pretty as the other girls! There are lot of beautiful girls around him in school. I think he just treat me as his "good friend" only, maybe. I am going to bed now.  
  
Sakura  
  
*~*~* In the classroom *~*~*  
  
Boring Maths lesson! said Sakura softly  
  
Sakura what is the answer for question number 5? asked the sensei  
  
Answer? question number 5? Answer? Oh no! I don't know! said Sakura softly flipping through her textbooks  
  
Then suddenly the door open and the principal came in. The teacher walked over and brought a boy and a girl in.  
  
Class! We have two new friend. Why don't you both introduce yourselves?  
  
Ok! My name is Tomoko Kuroyanagi. said the girl  
  
My name is Taiji Yamamoto. (I got the name from the book Totto-chan. Actually was Taiji ..... and ..... Yamamoto. I put it together and there I got Taiji Yamamoto.)  
  
OK! Tomoko Kuroyanagi you will sit infront of Kinomoto Sakura. And Taiji Yamamoto you will sit beside Tomoko Kuroyanagi. Kinomoto Sakura please rise up your hand.  
  
Sakura rise up her hand and Tomoko and Taiji walked over and sat down.  
  
Hi! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura. And this is Tomoyo Daidouji and you can call her Tomoyo.  
  
Oh hi! My name is Tomoko Kuroyanagi. Call me Tomoko. Hope we can be good friends.  
  
Sure we will.  
  
Sakura could you bring Tomoko Kuroyanagi and Taiji Yamamoto around after school?  
  
Sure!  
  
BRRINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoko thanks for lending me this pen. said Taiji passing the pen to her and ran away  
  
Tomoko, you know Taiji Yamamoto already?  
  
Ya! He was one of my friend in the previous school.  
  
Oh I see.  
  
Sakura what is the name of the boy that was sitting in the classroom behide you?  
  
Oh... that boy, He is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. Anything wrong?  
  
No, is that he is so ... said Tomoko blushing  
  
Handsome? asked Sakura smiling  
  
*~*~* After School *~*~*  
  
Tomoko! Tomoko! shouted Sakura while running toward her  
  
*pant* Gomen Tomoko. Where is Taiji Yamamoto?  
  
He is not free today so only me.  
  
Gomen Tomoko, I have a meeting to attend today sorry I can't bring you around the school but... said Sakura turning around  
  
Syaoran can you walk faster? shouted Sakura  
  
Why do you want me here? Why can't I just wait for you outside the school?  
  
Syaoran today you are going home by yourself. I have a meeting to attend. Syaoran.... could you bring Tomoko around the school? Please...  
  
Why me? No! No! I am not free! I must get going now!  
  
Syaoran! Please... Please....  
  
No! No! No!  
  
  
  
xiaoying: Please R+R! R+R! R+R! R+R! My English is not so good so don't laugh if I make mistake. 


End file.
